Five Lives to Live
by Storybook 991
Summary: With Junior year and a years load of work ahead. how can the four teens survive the hell that is high school. Join Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and Freddy as they are thrown back into a mysterious crime that took place nearly ten years ago. With School, Family, and Relationships thrown into the mix can they survive again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: FNaF Belongs to MR. SCOTT (YAY for MR. Scott and FNaF 2)

Bonnie's POV

I stepped from the bus, my guitar case tightly gripped in my hand. It was another school year and I was still considered as the 'new kid'. Even though I had arrived last year after Spring Break, none of the others would stop with the name. I walked with the crowd of people, my lavender hair standing out against the other normal hair colors. Pulling at the cuff of my white shirt, I unbuttoned the only button on my black and red coat. 'God, I hate wearing uniforms...' It was easy to look around and see how different I was, what with my dyed lavender hair, pinkish red eyes, and overly pale complexion. I nervously adjusted the strap of my messenger bag so it wasn't cutting into my skin anymore, as it had been doing so for the past 20 minutes. Looking around, I saw the looks the other gave me as I walked with them. They'd give me the same looks, if not worse ones, if they knew my main nickname… Bonnie. I really was an odd ball, though that didn't bother me very much. Standing out in a crowd was almost like my specialty. Most of the others had already met up with their friends and chatted loudly as they entered the High School.

Francis and Anderson Facility, or FNAF High School, it was called. It was an older school, and was mostly run down in some areas. They had redone the Gym not too long ago, but it didn't change the fact that the school was falling apart. How Principal James had kept it open this long was shocking to most parents. I walked past the large open Commons where many groups of people had gathered to chat before class started, even if they just texted during the class anyway. I made my way to the Front Office. I had missed getting my schedule beforehand because my mom had taken me on the radio tour with her band. It was pretty cool, honestly. It's not every day that you can say your parents are famous. I entered the front office, only to accidentally bump into another person. I stumbled backward, dropping my guitar case in the process. I shook my head, and then looked up to see a blonde haired girl with pizza sauce dripping down her school-issued blazer onto her black skirt. She looked down and back up at me. I stood, frozen, looking at her and wondering how I should react. I started to utter something but she only held up her hand and laughed. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." She smiled, opening the office door again. "You must be new around here." I grumbled something about living here for awhile but kept it to myself and merely whispered sorry to the girl. "Don't worry, this happens all the time." She giggled, "Come on, you probably need to get your schedule and I need to clean up." She walked back into the office and slipped behind the counter. I let out a small laugh. Picking up my guitar case I entered the Office and looked for someone.

"Need your Schedule?" I turned around and saw a man in a blue dress shirt with jeans holding a book bag over his shoulder. I nodded quickly and the man walked over the counter and picked up a pile of papers. "What's your name?"

"Vincent, Vincent Jameson." The man nodded and flipped through the pile until he stopped and took out a piece of paper.

"Here you go. Looks like you're in my English Class. See you in a bit, then." I took the paper from him and he waved as he exited.

"Looks like you met Mr. Turner. I have him for English, you?" I looked back to see the blonde chick walk back around the counter and stand next to me. She had on a new blazer with a yellow and purple backpack on. I merely nodded and exited the office. I looked down at my schedule, reading off my classes. First period was English, and then Social Studies, third period was Chorus, while I had Math fourth, then fifth was Science and my sixth period was Guitar Class, which is my favorite class. I noted that my seventh period was a free period and the note at the bottom mentioned that it was for Group Projects and Clubs that couldn't find an afternoon sponsor. I memorized the room number for Mr. Turner's class and began to walk to the English hall, which was on the other side of the open Commons. I began to walk toward the room, staring at my paper trying to figure out where all my classes were. I was so focused that I, again, didn't watch where I was going and instantly bumped into another person. The force from the other made me fall back onto the ground, my case again slipping out of my hand. Damn, not again. I groaned and looked to see who I had run into this time and before me stood another guy. He had dark crimson hair and an eye patch covering his right eye. I took in a deep breath as to not yell at the guy. He held out a hand to help me up and I took it as kindly as I could.

"Sorry 'bout that matey, wasn't lookin' where I be walking. Ye be okay?" Staring at him up and down, I couldn't tell if he was a student or some kind of weird teacher. Sure, he had the same blazer I did, but he had on brown pants and stubble on his chin. Then I looked up and saw that over his left eye were two identical scars running right across the eye. Interesting... "Uh… Laddie...Ye alright?" I shook my head out of my thoughts and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that..." I said, giving the smallest hint at a smile. I picked up my guitar case again and walked off as the other boy ran down the hall, his black backpack jumping with every step. I rolled my eyes at this and continued toward the English Room. I entered the hall that lead to Science and instantly heard people shouting. I began to walk faster, hoping to bypass the people, but as luck would have it... I had none that day. As soon as I walked past the side hall another body was pushed into me. I yelped and fell back, dropping my guitar case for the third time that day already. "Gah, motherfucker!" I yelled out, before I looked at the person who was pushed into me. She looked to be my age, and had brown hair.

"Look what you made me do, Henry!" She yelled at a blonde haired boy whom was surrounded by a mixed group of others. She turned around and grabbed my arm to pull me up to my feet. "Move along. This asshole's gonna get a beating."

"Ooo, I'm so scared." The boy, presumably Henry, said mockingly to the girl. She growled, and was about to lunge at him, when a teacher looked out from his room.

"Will you all just go to class? The Warning Bell is about to ring." The girl let out an angry sigh before picking up her camouflage backpack and pushing through the crowd. I instantly picked up my case, again, and began walking to my class through the science hall. When I was only four steps away, someone grabbed my arm. I looked over my shoulder to see the boy who was pushing the girl around standing with a smirk on his face.

"You need an escort, dear?" He asked, giving me a wider grin. I looked down at his hand and back up to him. Stepping back, I shoved him in front of me. Holding up my middle finger, I walk the same way that the girl had, completely ignoring the boy. I heard footsteps behind me, only to look back and see the same guy. "What?" He asked when he saw me looking at him. "I'm just walking to class." I could feel him smile as I turned back around. I clenched my teeth as I pushed passed others to slip down the English hall. Walking down, I entered the second door on the right, only to immediately regret stepping in, but I was forced inside by the guy who was still following me. "So, you're in this class too? Come sit near me." I just shook my head quickly and basically ran to the table in the back where three other book bags sat, a yellow and purple bag, a black bag and a camouflage bag. I sat at the only other seat available and carefully placed my guitar down beside me, careful not to damage it any more than it might already be. I'd have to check on it later to see if it broke at all.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE IN MY CLASS?!" I looked over to see the blonde chick from before standing behind the yellow and purple bag. "THAT IS SO COOL!" She yelled again, drawing the attention of others.

"Quiet down, you're drawing unwanted attention again." A new, yet familiar voice interjected. I looked over to see the brown haired girl from before now sitting next to me in place of the camouflage bag. She looked back and her face smacked onto the table. "Fuck my life!" I heard her mumble under her breath.

"Oh, sorry, guess I was being a bit too loud." The other girl wearily smiled, and sat down, taking a pop tart out of her bag.

"Aye Lass, ye' be makin' a loud fuss. I could hear ye' from the hall." Now the crimson haired boy was sitting down, his eye patch flipped up to show that his other eye was a golden yellow instead of it matching the other eye's crystal blue color. I gave a small smile and looked over to the teacher who was standing at the front of the class. We heard the late bell ring and the Morning Announcements came on over the loudspeaker. After about five minutes of them talking about clubs and other non-important things, we began the class.

"Welcome to a year of hard work and utter chaos. Yes, junior year is one of the worst things on this earth. So much work and more work to do, but hey, I will try to give you as little homework as possible, but only if we get through everything in class. Now, to make sure that you can have as little work as possible, you're going to have a project due in three class periods. Now I'll give you this assignment after attendance." Mr. Turner began to read down the list, calling out other people's names. "Christina Daniels?"

"Call me Chica Mr. Turner." The blonde, now dubbed Chica, told the teacher.

"Alright, Henry George?" I saw the boy from before raise his hand and shout here. "Vincent Jameson?" I heard my name called. I slowly raised my hand and called to him.

"I go by Bonnie, sir." I heard a muffled laugh from beside me. Looking over, I could see the brown haired chick's shoulders shaking. "You got a problem with my name?" She didn't respond, she only laughed harder. I rolled my eyes at her and leaned back into my chair, lowering my hand.

"Francesca Malcolm?" The girl next to me raised her hand and held her head up a tiny bit. She looked at the teacher who only nodded. "Okay, you want to be called Freddy like last year?" She nodded and let her head fall back down. I held a hand to my mouth, trying to hide my laugh. Freddy's head snapped to look at me with a death glare.

"Got a problem, Bonnie Boy?" She asked. I only laughed harder, falling from my seat in the process. I heard her growl and a ball of paper hit my head. I glared at her in return as she glared back. I hopped back in my seat and waited for the roll to end. Mr. Turner called out a few more names before hitting the last on the list.

"Frederick Sparrow?" The crimson-haired boy stood and bowed politely to the teacher.

"Aye, call me Foxy, Capt'n." He said, before sitting down again.

"As long as you only call me Mr. Turner. Now that that's done, we can move on to the Project. With the three other people in your table group, I want you to find ten or more things you have in common and ten or more things that you don't have in common. Also, if I were you, I would get to know the people at your table. You'll be spending the year with them, and no, none of you can move." I could hear Freddy beside me groan as he said those last words. "Now, I'll leave you to start." There was a long pause of silence between my tablemates and I as we looked at each other.

"So, I guess we should get this over with." Chica said taking some loose leaf out of her binder. "Ten things we have in common and ten we don't. I guess nicknames would be one." She quickly jotted down the similarity while munching on her pop tart. "Anything else we could possibly add to the similarities list?"

"I have a sister. Anyone else have any siblings?" Foxy said. I nodded and so did Freddy. Chica only shook her head. "Well I guess we can't put that down. Hmm…" I thought about other things that we could have in common.

"I have a 'few' pet bunnies. What about pets?" They all nodded and Chica jotted down another similarity. I began to think again, and I didn't hear the footsteps walking toward our table.

"What the hell do you want, Henry?" I heard Freddy ask, her eyes glaring at the blonde guy.

"Nothing, Francesca, I just couldn't help but overhear that little Bonnie had some pet bunnies. Now isn't that cute?" He chuckled before saying, "I guess you're quite the Bunny Boy." He walked away and I could feel my cheeks heat up as my face turned a bright shade of red. I let my head fall down onto the table. I stayed like this for the rest of the class period, only giving thumbs up to things I had in common with the others. As the bell for the period ended, I felt a hand grab my arm before I could get out the door. I looked back to see Freddy staring at me.

"We're meeting up in the library during Seventh, so don't be late." She let go and pushed passed me, walking to her next class. I followed her out and hoped that the rest of my day, minus seventh period, would be more normal than English class had just been.

/

Thanks for Reading! If you want more content then visit me on deviantArt under PeachBlossom991 also feel free to message me and make any suggestion for the story we love to hear back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: FNaF Belongs to MR. SCOTT (YAY for MR. Scott and FNaF 2)

Freddy's POV

Math dragged on for nearly an hour and I was already ready for the school day to be over. I was glad when the bell rang ending the class. I grabbed my book bag and headed out of the class. I walked out of the math class and quickly down the long hall toward the chorus class. Not many people had signed up in the past few years, so it should just me and the others from last year. As I passed the open commons, I could hear a soft guitar melody being strummed from the Chorus hall. I quickened my walk and entered the last door. I entered the small area and saw the lavender-haired boy from before sitting in a chair strumming on his guitar. I smiled softly before hardening my face again. I walked in and set my bag down off to the side, before talking to Bonnie. "So, I guess we have another class together." His hand stopped strumming and he looked over to me with a sigh.

"I thought my day wouldn't get any better!" He chirped sarcastically, slapping his hands on his cheeks before returning his attention to his guitar. I rolled my eyes and wandered to the open door of the office.

"Mr. Rogers, you in here?" I yelled, swinging with the help of the metal door frame. The younger teacher looked up at me and smiled. "Can I use the restroom? I'm asking 'cuz I might be late for class." The teacher only nodded and gave me a thumbs up in response. I walked passed Bonnie, a slight blush across my face as I texted Chica to meet me in the bathroom between our two classes. I instantly got a response and we decided to meet at the one near the second world history hall. I passed by others in the hall as I quickly made my way to the bathroom. Chica was already waiting outside. She grabbed my arm and practically dragged me inside.

"So? What's going on?" Chica asked her face in an odd cat-like grin. I couldn't help but blush more as I told her who I had found sitting in my chorus class. "OH MY GOSH, I can't believe you got a class with him!" I only grumbled and muttered something under my breath. "Oh come on Freddy, you've liked him since last year! Remember, he was the only one to talk to you after the incident." I buried my face into my hands, not wanting to remember what happened.

"It was only because he wasn't there so see what happened. That the only reason why!" I quietly yell at her. "He came after that and didn't listen to the stupid rumors that were floating around." I groaned fell to the floor and leaned against the wall. "He doesn't even remember me. Ughhhh, it's killing me, Chica, just killing me." I hugged my knees and buried my face into them, scrunched up in the corner.

"Freddy, shut up! You need to man up. This is totally unlike you, where did the Freddy I know disappear to? Did all those hours with your dad turn you into a wuss instead of a fighter? I can't believe that you have this much trouble just talking to some guy! Ugh, this totally unlike you, if you don't go in there and just talk to the man I will personally walk into your class and tell him how you feel myself." My head snapped up and I waved my hands frantically in front of me. Chica only smiled and folded her hands in front of her chest, "Then you better speak to the boy or else. Also, would you please just try to be nice? That might help with talking to others without them trying to run away in the first few minutes." I only grumbled and stood. Pushing past her, I walked back to my class. As I walked, the halls were empty as the bell had already rung to start class. I re-entered the classroom, Mr. Rogers was standing and talking to the class about class dues and other stuff that most of us had heard the past few years. As I took the only seat open that was conveniently next to Bonnie. I blushed as I sat down next to him half looking away from where he sat. I kept looking at him from the corner of my eye giving barely visible smile each time I saw him look away. He may not have known, but that don't make him any less cute. I gave a faint laugh, before we dispersed into our groups. I stood with the seconds waiting to see what other group needed to be added. We had a lot more altos and seconds then our last two years, so I was pushed over to be a first. I stood with some other girls and waited for further instructions. Yet, I was confused when I saw Bonnie standing next to Mr. Rogers. I had heard we were getting an assistant teacher, but I never thought it would be another student, much less Bonnie. I flopped down into a chair. Why does my life suck? I felt a hand tug on my arm. I stood again and waited for Mr. Rogers' instructions. We were only warming up, but I felt my eyes wandering to Bonnie, who was standing behind Mr. Rogers with his red guitar still in his hands. He was listening to the altos, who were singing their bars. I smiled and began to listen to the whispers of the other sopranos.

"Did you hear that Bonnie's mom is in Dreamer's Escape? I hear that she's the lead guitarist of the band."

"No way, He must live in a mansion." I only rolled my eyes, remembering what he had told me last year. It may have been a mansion, but it was usually empty and he absolutely hated the silence in it. Since the house was gigantic, it made the emptiness feel worse to him. Even though he did have someone with him, he constantly felt like he was trapped in a maze and couldn't escape. I could understand his discomfort with his home, as I felt the same with my own. Most of my family was a part of the military in some sort of way. They were always in and out of the house leaving me and my twin brother to usually be taken care of by my grandmother. The house was usually empty, but at least it wasn't a mansion. The others kept whispering on and on, but I only wanted to watch the guitarist sitting on the table. He was now only lightly strumming his guitar to the same beat of the piano. He was rather skilled, though he had mentioned last year that his mother personally tutored him since he was a small child. It seemed like that guitar was his life, as he had it almost everywhere he went. He could've just dropped it off in the band room, but he chose to carry it instead. Kind of weird, maybe he was just protective over it. I would be too if it had been my life. I began to sing as Mr. Rogers raised his hands to the sopranos. I knew my voice was the loudest and I often quieted down to let the others hear, yet for some reason I didn't want to quiet my voice down. As much as I tried, I could hear myself above the rest. When we were finished, I gave small apologetic looks to the other girls. The merely laughed and rolled their eyes. I cast a quick glance at Bonnie who had stopped playing his guitar to listen to us. Flashing him a small smile, I turned away to talk to the girls in my section.

"Freddy." I looked up to see Mr. Rogers and the rest of the class just staring at me. "Can you show Bonnie to the copy room down in the math hall? I need you to pick up some flyers for the Winter Concert." I nodded and proceeded to walk out of the classroom. Not bothering to see if Bonnie was following or not. As I walked passed the doors that lead to the open commons I heard Bonnie laugh.

"You got something to say, say it." I growled at him. He only laughed again.

"Nothing about you, well almost nothing, you have a very nice singing voice for someone named Freddy." He replied. I could feel his smirk drilling itself into the back of my head as we walked.

"I don't know if I should be thanking you or breaking your arm." I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Well whatever you decide I just wanted to let you know. It sounds kind of familiar. You must sound like a celebrity or something. I mean, I might have known a celebrity once that sounded like you... Ever since that radio tour with my mom over summer, I keep... forgetting things." He told me. I stopped letting him run into my back. He huffed and took a step back. I let my thoughts run for a second before I began to laugh. "What? What the hell is so funny?"

"If you don't know, then you need medical help." I replied, resuming the walk toward the copy room.

"I did get medical help. I spent a week at the hospital. Don't know why, all I know is that it was a long-ass time and it was boring as all hell." He moaned and became silent after a few more feet. As we passed both the closed commons and the photography classes, I began to hum a tune that I had still retained from my childhood. Most of the time it would pop into my head or I'd just begin to hum it randomly. If I were sad or angry or even agitated, it calmed me down as soon as I heard it. So now, being here in the halls with Bonnie, it helped take down my half agitation and half admiration. We entered the copy room a few seconds after passing the art rooms, only to find it vacant of anyone. Knowing what to do from before, I casually leaned against the door frame and waited for a worker or teacher to show up. Bonnie, however, looked at me in confusion before trying to enter the room. With a quick jab of my arm, I grabbed his white collar and hauled him back out into the hall. "What the hell, man!" He yelled at me, pulling his collar back into place.

"You can't go in." I bluntly stated, staring at the wall on the other side of the hall. He groaned loudly before harshly leaning against the opposite side of the door.

"You could have just told me that without trying to kill me." He stated angrily. I only laughed and rolled my eyes, before continuing to stare at the wall. The time ticked a few seconds by, silence filling the space except for the occasional echo of a teacher or student. It was only those few seconds before Bonnie turned and asked, "Why did you react like that?" thus breaking the silence. I sighed, letting all of my anger out in a single breath.

"I was taught to react. Out in the field, you don't have time to yell to your squadron of impending danger. You must react and be ahead of the enemy. It's the best way to stay alive." I flicked a coin at the wall letting it bounce of onto the ground stopping as my foot squashed it down. I squatted down to pick it up and luckily a teacher walked by saving me from any more questions that I knew were to follow. "Mr. Williams, can you grab the Chorus flyers from inside?" He nodded and walked into the room, only to reemerge with a pile of papers. Handing them to me, I gave quick thanks before heading back to the classroom. "You know what time it is?" I asked, not bothering to look at Bonnie anymore. I mean, sure I had a major crush on the guy, but he really just pisses me off too. He swiftly held out his arm to show me his watch and took it back just as quickly. I glared at the lavender-haired man and began to walk faster, trying not to miss the bell. Bonnie, of course, did the same, matching my pace. I let out another breath and stopped. "If you're trying to get on my bad side, congratulations, you've done it. Now let's just get back to class before the bell rings." I said, shoving half the papers into his arms.

"Do you have a problem with me?" He asked as we walked by the open commons. I took a deep breath as we stood down the hall of the Chorus room.

"Is it so hard to remember me? Did you really get knocked out that hard that you don't remember? Come on, we were great friends last year. Don't you remember Bon Bon?" I finally said as I entered the room, setting the flyers down on the table next to the piano. I stood back in my spot, trying my hardest not to look over in his direction. Even if I didn't see him, I could hear the melody of his guitar over the sounds of the others. He was playing the same tune that I had been humming before. I smiled softly to the tune and lightly hummed with it. Again, it seemed to clear my head and I felt calm once more. As the class progressed, I found my eyes once again wandering to look at Bonnie. Each time he was only staring down at the ground while lightly strumming his guitar. Never did he once look up or seem interested in the class. It was like he was deep in thought with no way of being broken out. Class finally ended when Mr. Rogers told us that it was all we could do for the day. It was only ten minutes till class would end and most of the others were already lined up at the door ready to go. I, however, was still in my seat, scrolling through my phone to see if my eldest brother, Jacob, had messaged me. As I was scrolling through, my phone began to buzz and my screen showed that I had a new call coming in. I answered the call and held my phone to my ear. "Hello?" I asked, waiting for a reply.

"Hey what's up Freddy?" I heard the overly energetic voice nearly yell at me. I smiled and stood. "So what's been happening while I've been gone?" I walked to the door of Mr. Rogers's office, gaining his attention. I pointed to my phone then to the bus loop outside. With a silent nod, I flashed a thankful smile and headed out.

"Not much, Dad's still a butt even more now that mom's out to train new recruits." I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door, pushing passed the others. "What about you, anything new to report?" I squeezed passed Bonnie, who was leaning against the door frame, guitar in hand as before. He gave me a confused glance before I exited to the bus loop.

"Same as always can't say much but I can say that it's going better than last time. Let's just say one lost arm is enough to make any grown man cry, especially if you're the one who lost the arm." He laughed, remembering an old mission. I joined him, hoping that it would never be him to go through that. We talked for another few minutes before saying our farewells. "See ya in two months, Sis. I'll be sure to take you out someplace fun when I get back and you can bring as many friends as you want."

"It better be someplace that I love." I laugh knowing exactly where he would take me.

"Freddy Fazbear's' Pizza it is." He laughed in response, "Love ya, Francesca. Remember to be yourself and kick dad's butt if he says otherwise."

"Love ya too, Jacob. Don't go and leave me alone with the others. I don't want to lose you because you tried to play hero. Stay Strong," I start off the phrase that we always say before we end a call.

"Stay Safe," He replied

"Come Home." We both finished before he clicked out and I was left to myself. I let a tear fall down my face as I heard the door open beside me.

"The bell's about to ring might want to come back in." Bonnie stood at the open door, ever present guitar in hand. I nodded and thanked him, before walking back inside. "What was that all about?"

"My eldest brother Jacob called. I don't get much time to chat with my family once they're deployed so most of the teachers here know that I always keep my phone on just in case I get a call. That was just him checking up on me and seeing how I'm doing and for me to know that he's not dead." I sigh as the last words exit my mouth.

"Ah… Just like last year." My head shot up as he spoke those words. He looked at me and smiled before saying, "I guess hitting your head on concrete does make ya lose some memories. Now, I can't remember everything, but I do remember you. Guess it didn't click 'till now." As soon as the words left his mouth, the bell for the period ended and he was lost in a sea of students.

/

Thanks for Reading! If you want more content then visit me on deviantArt under PeachBlossom991 also feel free to message me and make any suggestion for the story we love to hear back.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: FNaF Belongs to MR. SCOTT (YAY for MR. Scott and FNaF 2)

Bonnie's POV

The next classes flew by, minus the fact that Henry was in most of them. He wouldn't stop bothering me, and my face was still redder than anything anyone had ever seen. I hate that guy. I wish he wasn't in my classes, but fate doesn't seem to like me, now does it? As far as I've seen, no. Fate absolutely hates me right now. After guitar class, I remembered what Freddy had told me at the end of First. Meet in the library during Seventh… I headed off almost immediately to the library, unaware that I was walking much faster than usual. Gently nudging through the crowds of people, I made my way towards the library's doors. Stepping inside, I noticed that I was the first of my 'group' to arrive. Sitting down at a nearby table, I carefully put my guitar case down. Stretching out my back, I heard a nice pop followed by two voices.

"I guess Foxy's the only one running late, funny how things work out."

"Lay off, Freddy, he's probably speaking to a teacher. He'll be here as soon as he can. He'll run like always." I looked at the door to see both Chica and Freddy and arrived. I waved them over only to revive a half proud half astonished look from both of them.

"Didn't expect you to be the first here, Bonnie Boy," Freddy said, mockingly placing her camouflage bag next to my own and sitting in the middle seat. Chica sat across from me on Freddy's left leaving the seat across from Freddy's open to Foxy. We sat in silence for a minute before I just couldn't stand it anymore. I hate silence, since living in my house with all its empty rooms and unneeded space provided a lot of it. With my parents constantly on trips or tours it usually left me alone with my Nana Cari, making the house all the more quiet. I loved my Nana, as she was family to me, but half the time I was lost in the west hall while she was working in the east. That's when the silence started to get to me. It surrounded me like water around a fish, engulfing my sanity and breaking apart the wall I had built to keep myself from losing my mind. Now, if I'm left in silence for even a moment, I will slowly begin to just… break down from the inside. So as the clocked ticked on, so did my nerves.

"Why are we even meeting here, anyway?" I asked, breaking the silence and gladly welcoming the sound. Freddy looked at me with a questioning glance before her hand hit her face. "What?" I asked confused by her actions.

"We're here to finish the project for English." Chica replied looking out the glass windows that showed the hall. "I just wish Foxy would get here soon." As soon as the words left her mouth a loud thump was heard.

"I be okay, might have a minor case of serious brain damage, but I be okay." Chica jumped from her seat running to help the half blind fox. This may have been really serious, but I couldn't help myself. I began to laugh probably the hardest I have this week, sliding right out of my chair and hitting the floor. It might have hurt, but I was too busy laughing my ass off to notice the pain. I could feel Chica glare at me, but nothing could stop me from laughing. After a few moments of laughing, I calmed myself down and sat back down in my seat. Looking around, I saw that Chica had helped Foxy into the seat next to me and sat back down herself. I had to calm myself before I was able to speak.

"Hah… Are you alright, Foxy? S-Sorry for laughing, that was just hilarious." I apologized, trying not to laugh anymore. God, that was seriously hilarious. I feel kind of bad for laughing at him, but I couldn't help myself. As I apologized, I tried to keep a small, sheepish-sort of smile so I didn't seem like I was lying, because I truly was sorry.

"Tis alright, matey, it not be the first time I've misjudged the distance of a hall or door way." Foxy laughed and rubbed the back of his head. I smiled and we got to work on our project. It only took us about fifteen minutes to actually get it done and we had the rest of the period just to talk. I don't know why but for some reason I already feel like I know them. It didn't take long at all for Chica to start talking about her family and soon everyone joined in. Chica lived on a farm where her mom was a rancher, and her father owned the forever popular 'Back for more?' restaurant. It was odd because my family always went there whenever we were together and I do faintly remember seeing a blonde girl helping with the customers… I guess it was Chica. Foxy was probably the only one who lived in a normal house. He lived in the suburb that was only a ten minute walk to and from the school. He had a little sister and a new step-mom who was a total bitch. She and her son constantly beat on and forced Foxy to work. Though he says he fine with the work I can tell that he would rather be outside with his little sister, Calypso. Freddy was the odd ball out of the group. Although her parents owned a bit of land, they seemed to only have a small house. The reason, apparently, is so that her father could fit in as much equipment as he could into the back yard. He was a Major General in the Air Force while his mom was a Lieutenant General in the Army. She also lives with her two older brothers who were also enlisted into the Military. One in the Navy and the other in the Coast Guard, while she and her other brother were supposed to join the Marines when they were old enough. The class flew by quicker than we expected and when the last bell of the day rang, phone numbers or skype names were exchanged between us four. Then, we went our separate ways.

********Le Timeskip******

It had been near two months since that first day of school and already the school was buzzing with excitement about the upcoming homecoming dance. About half of the girls had already gone dress shopping and bought over the top, short dresses. While all the guys were busy trying to figure out who they could take and who they couldn't. I sat next to Freddy, who was casually leaning onto my arm eating something that was covered in Honey. I never understood her obsession for it. Over the past month and a half, I had grown closer to the girl and the rest of the group. She also helped with the large problem of getting Henry off my back… for the most part. Chica sat across the table, chatting endlessly with a senior girl she had met in her Culinary Arts class. I knew that the girl wanted to be somewhere else, so I skillfully took Chica's attention away from her with my slice of pizza. What is with that girl and food? I felt Freddy sit up and stretch out her arms on the table. She watched the other side of the open Commons with a sharp blue eye. Her eyes followed Henry and his gang of 'followers' as they slowly moved closer to us. I groaned and flopped down onto the table and began to tap my fingers in a familiar tune. Footsteps could be heard as Henry approached the table with his gang. "Hey Bunny Boy… and Franny," I felt my face heat up and I quickly hid in my blazer's sleeve. Lifting my head so my eye could be seen, and what I saw in the next five minutes was simply amazing.

"Henrietta, why don't you turn your ass around and leave before someone gets hurt?" Freddy growled at the golden haired boy.

"Oh come now Franny dear, you and I both know what would happen if you tried." He let out a deep laugh before giving Freddy a knowing smile. Freddy only balled up her fist and loudly slammed it onto the table. She sat back down, yet not before flashing a look at Chica. Chica nodded slightly and stood to throw away her oily napkin.

"Oh look, it's the fat ass chicken. Why don't you cluck for us or lay an egg for us?" Another of Henry's followers, a prissy bitch by the name of Alicia Garter, I could see Chica freeze for a moment and take a deep breath. She dumped the trash into the bin and turned back to sit down. Alicia kept saying insults to the blonde haired girl who just ignored them. Well, until she said one thing that finally plucked her nerves. "Your family must hate you. I mean, that would be because of all that hard earned cash they waste on your fat ass." I saw Freddy cringe back as Chica stood and turned to the girl.

"Actually Alicia, my family, unlike yours, supports me. With my father owning a restaurant, it's not hard to find food and I do have a job of my own that helps me pay for all the snack food I eat. Also, just because I have an eating disorder and don' have the ability to feel full doesn't mean that I can't control myself and my eating. You need to stop talking to me like you're better, because I'm pretty sure you have problems in your own life. I don't need your pissy attitude, so leave and get the hell away from my friends." Chica sat back down, and the whole cafeteria was silent. I looked over to Freddy, who was just smiling away. I could tell she was trying to hold back her laughs. I watched as Henry's group walked away, Alicia at the front. I guess that answers that earlier question.

"Nice going, Chica. Anyway, see ya next class, Bunny Boy." Henry began to walk away, before turning back and walking over to Freddy. "I almost forgot." He leaned down and whispered something into her ear. She only let out a happy squeal, Henry then proceeds to pinch her nose making her squeal and hide her nose behind her hand.

"Don't fucking do that Henry," She yelled at him. He only smiled and walked away to join back up with his followers. Freddy frowned and leaned back on me, while sipping honey from the bear-shaped container. The bell rang, and I was off to my last classes of the day.

Both Science and Guitar went quickly by and I was sitting on the soccer field with the others. My guitar in hand, I strummed the many different songs that Chica or Foxy had requested. It was fun to see what I knew from all the years practicing with my mom. Freddy lay on her back, singing the songs that she knew alongside the guitar. School would be over in thirty minutes and I was going to walk with Freddy back to our neighborhood. Apparently she just lived down the street from me, who would have guessed. Chica stood and skipped over to Freddy, tapping her lightly on the knee as she screamed, "TAG!" then quickly ran away. Freddy shot up and tapped Foxy, before running off in another direction. I looked over to Foxy, who only smiled. I held up my hand for him to wait a second. Carefully, I put my guitar back in its case before I stood and bolted off, away from Foxy. However, he was slightly faster and caught me in about five seconds. "Damn it Foxy, you can run!" I shouted at him. He only laughed and bolted off again at top speed. I laughed and looked around the field for the others. Freddy was positioned at the fencing, while Chica and Foxy were over near the shed that stood near the entrance to the football field. I looked over the options and quickly chose on the pair. I dashed over to them in a straight line making them split apart. When I saw Foxy already half way across the field, I swerved toward Chica and baped her on her arm. She giggled and passed by to get Foxy or Freddy. I laughed and followed not caring if I got tagged again. It had been ages since I had played this game and it was fun to act like a child after being told to grow up by everyone around you. Our game went on until the bell rang; we were all heavily breathing and needed a drink. It was still a great time though. Chica had been it for the majority for the time yet it didn't seem like she minded. Foxy had only been tagged three or four quickly tagging me of Freddy in return. Freddy also got tagged very little, not because of her speed, but she could dodge the attack and slip away. Even then if she got tagged I would look away and the second I looked back she would be gone. Then someone would scream and become tagged. If I figure out how to do that tick I'm totally using it on Alexander. We grabbed our stuff and headed toward the busses. Chica and Foxy waved bye as they headed off to the front of the line to grab their bus. Freddy and I walked to the last bus and hopped onto the nearly empty bus. Both Freddy and I lived out in the plantation area, as a lot of people like to call it. Really it was just a bit out of town, and we couldn't walk to or from school. That's why it was so empty. Not many people lived out where we did, and the few who did get off at the first stop. We got off at the second and that was it, just two stops out in the fields. Freddy and I chose two random seats and sat across from each other. She put her feet up on the seat and took out her blue IPhone 5c. She probably was texting one of her brothers or her mom, since I know she doesn't exactly 'favor' her father. We didn't speak as the bus left the school and crossed onto the highway and toward our houses. The bus pulled off at the third exit and stopped at the entrance of a large area filled with large houses. Everyone out here basically lived in a mansion, or what they thought one was. The bus started again leaving all the others at the stop to walk home or be picked up by their butlers. Freddy and I were the only students left on the bus. She shut off her phone and looked at me. She flipped the bird at me and I quickly did the same. She sat up and put her feet on the ground. I slid in next to her and we began to chat about school.

"Come on Freddy, it's not that bad!"

"Yes it is! I don't want to people to look at me while I speak!"

"You do it all the time in Chorus. Why is this any different?"

"Because they're two different things, even my Theater teacher knows not to put me up by myself! I just have a weird tick about people watching me."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know… If I have to speak with no other option I'll do it, but if there is any way I cannot stand up and speak I will gladly go that route." We both stood as the bus slowed to a stop at the bottom of the long road that leads to our homes. We both thanked the bus driver and hopped off the bus. "I've actually told him about it! He still won't listen. Ugh, why is Mr. Turner an idiot sometimes?" I shrug and laugh at the misfortune of the brunette next to me. She glares and punches me in the arm.

"Anyway… The dance is tomorrow, you going?"

"No, I didn't get a ticket for it."

"That's too bad..."

"Well that and nobody asked me. My father won't let me skip training unless I have a date." She huffed in anger and pouted. I thought for a moment before a brilliant plan hatched in my head.

"What if I took you?" The words slipped out easy and I saw Freddy physically stop. She stood still in the middle of the road. I looked at her with concern; I even tried to snap her out by shaking her, waving my hand in front of her face, and calling out her name. It took a few moments but she blinked out and looks up at me.

"You're kidding... right?"

"No, not at all, Come on, it'll be fun, plus my brother is a chaperone and I don't want to hang out with him all night." (I would want to) She giggled and nodded.

"Sounds like fun! I'll be sure to dress nice. Well, see ya tomorrow!" She entered her driveway and ran up to her small blue house. I could see her father out front packing bags into a car. Guess he's getting deployed today. I saw her hug him and wave him goodbye as he left with her mother. I smiled and finished heading down the road. I was entering my driveway, only a few steps in before a large blunt object tackled me to the ground. I lost my breath on contact with the ground, looking at the object. All I could see was a mess of blue, white-tipped hair in an over-the-shoulder ponytail.

"Alex?" My brother sat up and smiled at me, his blush red cheeks, mauve eye shadow, and long eyelashes stood out against his pale skin. He was rather feminine for a 25-year-old man, but then again, my family is full of weirdoes.

"I'm so glad you FINALLY got a date, and such a cute little girl. However did you manage to find her, Baby Bunny?" I stood and picked up my guitar, walking toward the house. I entered with Alex following close behind. "Also, don't call me Alex, that name gives me a headache. You know what to call me!"

"Ugh, Fine, Bonita," He smiled and gave me a bear hug nearly squeezing out all of my air. "She's a friend of mine, Francesca Malcolm, but she likes to be called Freddy. Still have no idea why." I saw Bonita gracefully put a finger to his lips.

"Well, whatever may be the case I want her over here tomorrow. I have big plans and I won't have my little brother's date to be looking like a slut!" Bonita huffed and strutted away off to his room. I sighed and rolled my eyes at my overly dramatic brother. Walking over to my computer, I switched on Skype and began to chat with Freddy.

**Escapist-Reality - Yo! Freddy, my brother wants you over tomorrow before Homecoming… just do it. He'll probably end up hunting you down otherwise. He's stubborn like that.**

**Insert-name-here - Why would he do that? Also I don't know if I can… My mom wants ALL the pictures Ughhhh**

**Escapist-Reality - It won't take long, I'm sure. Bonita just likes to play 'dress-up' with my friends all the damn time. He's a hairdresser, and he knows makeup better than almost every woman… so it's kind of self-explanatory.**

**Insert-name-here - But I don't want any girly crap… I like not being touched by Satan… So no thanks**

**Escapist-Reality - I'll make sure he doesn't do any girly shit on ya. He's usually pretty good at keeping the girly factor to a minimum… However that's possible. I don't know how he does it, honestly.**

**Insert-name-here - Ughhhh Fine! I'll do it but you better make sure he doesn't pull that crap on me or you'll have a broken guitar!**

**Escapist-Reality - I promise, alright? Don't worry; I'll make sure to steal something of his if he does any funny business.**

**Insert-name-here- good to know...**

Freddy and I talked till my clock chimed ten thirty and Bonita was yelling at me to get to bed. I said a quick goodbye to Freddy, before shutting down skype and heading off to my room. I passed many, many doors on the way and I could even see Nana Cari in her room, watching the flat screen that was playing an older movie, still in black and white. I then passed by both Bonita's large bedroom and his styling studio. I reached the end of the hall and entered my own room. The large violet king-sized bed was the first thing I could see as I entered the room, followed by the mess of papers scattered across the floor. I set my backpack down next to the desk that was right beside my door and gently placed my guitar on its stand. I had about ten different guitars, but my favorite was an old red and white electric guitar that was lying on the right side of my bed. It was pretty busted up beyond repair, because it used to be my mom's, but I still kept it there. It reminded me of her, so it helped to talk to it when I missed her. It still had her name, Monica Jameson, signed on it in black sharpie. I kneeled down to pick up some of the papers and stacked them on top of my dresser. Wiggling it open with one hand on the TV that sat on top of it, I was safely able to stuff the papers into the drawer. I hate that damn TV. It always wobbles and falls when I try and open my dresser drawers. They're so old that they get stuck sometimes, so I have to yank on them to open them. Closing the drawer as best I could, I hopped into bed, kicking off my shoes in the process and snuggling up to my large orange bunny plushie, 'Mister Hoppers'. I've had him since the day my family went to the carnival and Bonita won him for me. That's also when the nickname 'Baby Bunny' came around. I was around 2 or 3 at the time, hence the rabbit's name. Nevertheless, the stuffed rabbit had been by my side through thick and thin, and I wasn't about to get rid of him any time soon. After a few seconds of my eyes being closed, I fell into a deep sleep.

I heard whirling around me, as if I was stuck in some kind of machine. I looked around and saw two other things standing near me. They looked at me and I could barely see them in the dim light, but after a second I could see what they truly were. "Freddy Fazbear… Chica the Chicken… What are you doing here?" I tried to ask the large animatronics. Yet, when I opened my mouth to say anything, only a giggle came out. I place a hand over my mouth and saw a large purple finger sitting in front of my eyes. I pulled my hand away and stared at the large lavender finger. "What the hell is going on here, tell me NOW!" I again tried to yell out. Yet, again, nothing but giggles came out. I had begun to shake in fear and I could hear the whirring of machine parts grow louder around me. "Am I… in Bonnie the Bunny?" I then heard a laugh different from mine. Looking over to my right, I saw a pale white mask with rosy cheeks, a large black smile, and two purple lines running down from its black eyes to two puckered red lips. It laughed again and again, louder and louder until all I could hear was the giggling of the mask. Suddenly, it stopped and everything went black. Softly, oh so softly, did the mask whisper,

"It's me."

**Note: Well we figured out that we're going to try to get them out every Wednesday! So look forward to the next chapter. Thank you all for your Views and leave a comment to tell us what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: FNaF Belongs to MR. SCOTT (YAY for MR. Scott and FNaF 2)

Freddy's POV

I jumped from my bed, breathing heavily. I looked around in fear as images came flooding back to my head from the nightmare. It had been so freaky… seeing it all over again like that, it just frightened me. I shook my head, trying to rid the memories from my head. I heard a small knock come from my door and the voice of my brother carry in. "Breakfast in Ten, Mom wants you down to fix the eggs if you want any." I yelled thanks in reply to him. As his footsteps echoed away down the back staircase, I slipped out of bed and into my closet. My room was the largest compared to my three brothers, thanks to my mom. I had a walk-in closet the length of my room, with my bed pressed against the opposite wall to the closet door, and my tall dresser right in front of it with a TV screen. I had my desk next to the door along with my vanity spot, while my long dresser was in between the bed and closet. I liked my room and its size. I could fit ten people in it with much room to spare. I grabbed some black pants, a workout tank, and changed quickly from my pajamas. I look at the clock on top of my night stand that sits next to my bed reading the time as ten. I exited my room and followed the back stairs down into the kitchen, where only two of my brothers were. I walked over to the stove, smacking each brother on the head as I passed. One shouted, while the other just glared at me. "Francesca, don't do that to your brothers!" I rolled my eyes while my back was turned to my mother and went along to grab the carton of eggs from the fridge. Grabbing the skillet and turning up the stove, I began to prepare my Honey Scrambled eggs. "Francesca," She shouted, I looked at her with a 'What the hell do you want?' look. She pointed to my brothers who paid no attention to us at all. In fact, they were already fighting each other over the Honey-syrup jar. I shrugged and went to the pantry to grab my own jar of honey from the bottom shelf. My whole family was so obsessed with honey, that we specially ordered it from Chica's Bee farm. She was the only one I trusted to make the best honey. Why? Because I've watched her do it, and it's amazing. So, our whole bottom shelf was full of different honey jars; from the little bear-shaped ones, to my own from Chica. I popped off the cap and dipped my pinkie in, scooping out a bit of the golden liquid. I stuck my finger into my mouth and quickly pulled it back out, pulling off the honey that had been on it. I walked back over to the skillet and poured a shit ton of honey over the bottom of it. I cracked two eggs into the pan and began to scramble them. They were done quickly and I shoved them onto a plate. Turning off the stove top, I shoved the skillet into the sink and poured water causing steam to hit my face. Grabbing my plate, I walked over to the table and sat down by the window between my two brothers.

"Hey Francesca, can you make me some too?" I looked up at my oldest brother and frowned. I dug my fork into my eggs, flung it at his head and it landed straight on his nose. He smiled and tried to lick it off. I only laughed and continued to eat. As I finished up and placed my dishes in the dishwasher, I again began to prepare for the morning drills. Oh great. Luckily, it was a weekend, meaning I had until noon to start my two mile run. With dad gone, mom was more lenient with our drills. All of my brothers were already outside and had begun the run, but I knew that we would all finish at around the same time. Why, because no one in my family was a runner. I pulled on my boots and headed out into the cold autumn air. It was only sixty-eight, but my family was like a family of bears. Winter makes us bat-shit crazy and we want to just hibernate through all of it. Yet, we couldn't do that because of stupid things like school, work, and my father's stupid ass training. It wasn't always bad, the training I mean, but I still found it stupid to make us run four miles a day, twice a day, then work on all the equipment my dad had built with my eldest brother. As I walked to the track, I felt a pair of arms suddenly grab me by the shoulders. I looked back to see an older blue haired… girl… guy… thing? He had probably the grisliest makeup on and a blue ponytail that swung over his shoulder, as well as piercing green eyes. Who the hell even WAS this guy? He didn't look familiar at all...

"Good morning, dear Freddy! I just stopped by to steal you for the day, alight? Hope ya don't mind!" I instantly started to struggle to get away from this odd person, but his grip was too tight, and it actually hurt.

"What the hell," I screamed "Let me GO!"

"Oh darling, my dear little brother told you last night I was coming. Don't you remember?" He asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly. I thought back to the conversations that we had last night… 'My brother…' I looked up at the… man, and stared. So this was Bonnie's older brother… I never would have guessed.

"Right, Let me just tell one of my brothers where I'm gonna be." Bonnie's brother smiled and gave me a graceful nod, his oddly long ponytail swaying as he did so. I ran over to the track and flagged down my eldest brother who was coming around the curve. "Hey Jacob, "I yelled to him, "Can you tell Mom I'll be at Bonnie's house for homecoming?" Jacob slowed, his light brown hair moped on top of his head, already covered in sweat. His breath was heavy and he took a few deep breaths to calm it down. I then saw my other brother Adam jog up.

"Two more laps Jacky-Jac." Adam said, before running away. Jacob rolled his eyes and shouted at Adam to not use that name ever again.

"Anyway, you want me to tell mom you're gonna be at Mr. Bunny's house? Sure, can do little sis. Oh, also I'll be at your homecoming as a chaperone, so I'll make sure no boys try to get you. You're still my little Fran-Bear." I rolled my eyes and lightly hit him over the shoulder before giving him a thanks and running back over to Bonnie's Brother. Somewhere in the conversations with my brother, Chica, Foxy, and Bonnie had shown up. I looked between them in confusion.

"Why are you all here?" I asked looking at the blue haired man.

"Bonita here wanted Foxy and I out of the house so we couldn't see what you two look like until we all meet up at the dance. That and your brother invited us over to help us get ready for the dance." I laughed at the rabbit-boy and pointed over to where my brothers were fighting.

"Good luck with them," was my only advice, as Bonita sent them off to… meet their fate? I guess you could call it that. Both Chica and I followed Bonita back to his car. I stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw the car. I knew their family was rich, but to own a light blue Chevy Camaro?! I was about to die a happy woman. "You own this?" I squeaked to Bonita, who only smiled. He clicked a button on the keys and both of the doors popped up. I squealed in delight and flailed my hands happily. Living with four guys will get you into things most girls don't like, including cars. Bonita only laughed and waved for us to get into the car as well. Chica scooted in the back while I sat in the passenger seat. Unlike other Camaros, when I looked back to see if Chica needed any more room, she looked perfectly comfortable.

"It's a tiny bit stretched, but it's better for people in the back because they get more legroom than the original design. That and this was custom ordered so I could take my friends without them complaining about the amount of room they had in the back." Bonita told me as he entered the car next to me. He flipped a switch and the doors closed. Turning the key in the ignition, he drove out my driveway and toward his house. It was a quick three minute drive to his house and boy was I impressed by it. Even as I stood outside of the car and gazed at the mansion, I still couldn't fully obtain how rich his family was. "Let's head in and get started!" Bonita grabbed us by our arms and nearly dragged us into the large house. "Madame Cari, I need your help!" Bonita yelled out, his voice echoing around the foyer and up the large staircase. I could hear footsteps echo down the hall as a woman, probably near thirty, entered the foyer. She was well dressed, with her ginger hair pulled into a tight braid that was wrapped around her head forming a bun. She had two bright green eyes that I felt like they could see everything.

"Ye be hoom late little rarebit. I wad expect you to be here hauf an hour earlier, but this shuid be fine, now yet ye self-up stares." Cari said, pulling Chica with her up the wooden stairs. Both Bonita and I followed, until we ended up in a hair salon. I shook my head and mumbled under my breath, "Damn Rich People." Bonita pulled me into a chair and threw a cover over my body, pulling my hair back, he velcroed the back.

"How long has it been since you've had a cut, dear?" He asked, and I shrugged. My family only went for haircuts when we felt that our hair wouldn't be safe. "I'm going to give you a cut. You truly need one. Dear Madame Cari, can you start with Chica?" The Scottish woman nodded to Bonita and sat Chica down in the other chair across from mine. Bonita turned the chair so that my head was closer to the sink. Tilting the chair back, I felt the cold of the black sink on my neck as it already started to cramp. I felt the warm water hit my head as Bonita's hands started to scrub my scalp. He pumped two squirts of shampoo into his hand and began to run that through my hair. Once he had run the conditioner through my hair, he washed out everything and wrung my hair out. He pulled the chair back up and I was sitting again, facing Chica, who had multiple curlers stuck in her hair. I sat still and let Bonita get to work on cutting my hair. It didn't take long for him to fix it and now I also had multiple curlers stuck in my hair. "Now, do you have dresses for the dance?" I tried to conceal my laugh as best I could. I was a military daughter; dresses were out of the question. "Well, no matter. With some help from my brother and a little hard work from Madame Cari, we have two already prepared for you. You may see them after we get your makeup and hair done." Bonita took half the curlers out of my hair and grabbed what seemed like a cluster of diamonds attached to a hair clip. Bonita curled two strips of my brown hair back and clipped them into place with two black bobby pins. I felt him stick the hair clip where the two strips met and clipped it together to hold it in place. Then, he went on to finish the rest of my hair. Chica was already on makeup, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder with three purple larkspurs pinned in. She had a braid around her head and from the left side of her head, meeting the flowers. The rest curled over her shoulders in small ringlets and a few large ones. I felt multiple warm substances fall onto my back as Bonita finished the last of my curls. Running a hand through it, he turned me away from the mirror and began on my makeup. Taking up a container of skin colored powder, Bonita directed me to close my eyes and wait until he instructed me again. "So, Chica, I heard that you're going with that red-head from the car, am I correct?" I knew by Chica's sounds of tiny chirps that she was blushing madly. "And this little one is going with my dear Baby Bunny!" I felt my own face heat up as he mentioned Bonnie.

"Yep," chirped Chica, "And I bet she's really happy about it to!" I felt Bonita pause for a second before he asked her,

"Why would she be happy?"

"Cuz she has a major crush on BONNIE!" Chica screamed the last part, probably wanting to turn the whole room deaf. I reached for something and threw it in her direction. I knew it was a hit when her voice chirped up with a "HEY!" I laughed, only going still when Bonita hit me with the handle of a brush. I quietly giggled as Bonita applied eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara around my eyes. I then felt the slight pull as Bonita dragged lip stick over my pale lips. "Oh, WOW!" I heard Chica gasp. I opened my eyes to see Chica staring at me, her face lined with a light blush. She had purple and yellow eye shadow outlining her pink eyes. With the addition of the black liner and mascara, her normally blonde eyelashes stood out. She looked amazing with her hair, and soon, her dress. I turned to face the mirror, expecting to see a train wreck, but I could only stare as I did with Chica. I had a light pink blush swept over my cheeks and up my face. The combination of browns brought out my blue eyes even more. Never had I seen myself like this, with my mom constantly gone and being the only other female in the house it was extremely rare to get a day to pamper myself. I smiled softly, the rosy lipstick following, and all I wanted to do was hug Bonita, so I did.

"Thanks," I whispered to him as I embraced the blue haired bunny.

"Vraiment pas de problème fils, je voulais le faire*." I smiled only to respond with.

"Pour parler le français comme bon comme vous le faites, vous devez aimer les gens ainsi que la langue. Merci de votre excellent travail.**" Bonita smiled and bowed only to open two large French doors that lead to what looked like a sewing/fitting room. Two dress forms stood apart from each other on opposite sides of the room. Bonita grabbed Chica and led her over to one while I was taken to the other. Cari closed the curtains to give me some privacy while I changed. She stood ready to help with any alterations. I pulled off my cloths careful not to ruin my makeup or hairs, being in a military family you learn to not care who you change in front of. Cari slipped off the fabric that had been hiding the dress to reveal a light brown dress. With a tie around the neck and a cluster of diamond gems in the waists center, I was truly impressed by the work that had been done. Cari pulled the dress off the form and held it up for me to slide on. I reached my arms up and slipped them through the openings. Pulling the tie around my neck, I let Cari fix the dress as she pleased. It was spectacular, with a slight deep V cut and a flowing skirt with a light brown overskirt. I was in love. I could hear Chica squealing, as she was probably was too excited to even let Bonita put the dress on, because I could hear him yelling at her to relax. I laughed lightly as the curtains opened and I saw Chica standing in a strapless yellow dress with a bright purple ribbon wrapped at the waist that lead to a skirt that was the same as mine.

"Freddy, can you believe we get to wear these!? Oh My GOSH, thank you so much for doing this! We're sure to impress Foxy and Bonnie at the dance." Chica clapped excitedly as she hopped around the room. Bonita waved to Cari before leaving the room, probably to get ready himself. I sat down on one of the circular couches to wait. Not but thirty minutes later, Bonita entered again, wearing a… a long blue dress. There was a lace top on it to hold it up and gems pattered along the collar. Bonita had curled his hair slightly so that it fell in waves over his shoulders and down his back. "Bonita, what the heck are you wearing?" Chica asked, obviously as confused as I was.

"A dress, what does it look like?" Bonita gave Chica a tiny smile as he brushed strands of hair out of his face. As I looked at him I could see traces of blush and hints of a light purple eye shadow. I smiled at the bluenette who stood in front of me.

"Vous avez l'air fabuleux, Bonita, comme un homme habillé en vêtements de femmes fabuleuses.***" I spoke to him. Bonita laughed and gave me a elegant "Merci****" as he gave me a small curtsy. We all looked at the clock that showed the time as already four twenty-five. With the dance starting at five, Bonita grabbed three pairs of shoes off the stand and handed Chica and I each a pair. Chica received two small purple heels, while I got a pair of silver. I stuck my foot in and took the silver wrap that was handed to me, as I followed Chica out the door and to the Car. Cari followed us as we followed Bonita to the car garage. When the lights flicked on I did everything in my power not to scream and die. I calmed myself and walked toward the limo that was parked at the very end of the line of cars. Cali opened the door for us and Bonita slid in first, followed by Chica, and then finally me. Cari entered the driver's seat and turned the car on. For the twenty minutes that it took for us to get to the school, Bonita was already talking about how to keep from messing up our makeup. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window at the passing cars and trees. When we finally arrived at the school, I could already see a cluster of students gathered outside of the building. As we pulled up in front of Bonnie and Foxy, I noticed the absence of my own brother. I shook my head as the car door opened and Bonita stepped out. I could already hear the cat calls being shouted at the guy… If only they knew. Chica stepped out next and I could see Foxy, with a bright blush over his cheeks. I laughed at his reaction and Chica's. I saw a hand enter the car, and saw the shadow of Bonnie. Taking his hand, I slid out of the car and onto the sidewalk. I kept my eyes down, worried I would fall in the heels, but as I regained my balance, I slowly looked up at Bonnie.

/

Just a little hint for what the French say...

* = Its really no problem I wanted to do it.

**= To speak French as well as you do, you must love the people and the language. Thank you for your excellent work .

***=You look fabulous, Bonita, as a man dressed in fabulous women's clothes.

****= Thank You (how could you not have known?)

So Next week is Thanksgiving... So i'm going to give all of you a new chapter and some Extra content!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: FNaF Belongs to MR. SCOTT (YAY for MR. Scott and FNaF 2)

Bonnie's POV

The time dragged on as we waited for Freddy, Chica, and Bonita to show up. It was already four-thirty and a crowd of people had gathered outside of the entrance to the back of the school. I fixed my red bowtie and smoothed down my black vest. The purple top I had on underneath was slightly calming, but I could feel my nerves building up as the seconds passed. I looked over to Foxy who leaned against the wall his arms crossed over his chest. His loose leather jacket hung over the bright red shirt in a colorful contrast, with the addition of the black dress pants. Jacob, on the other hand, was in a formal suit with ruffled top and slick black pants and jacket. He pulled at the ruffles with a frown, probably wanting to rip them off. It had been fun getting ready with both of them as we, being guys, sat around until the last second before actually getting ready. Even then, I didn't expect the girls in the Limo to pull up five minutes before the door would open. I looked over to Foxy, who had stood up, ready to open the door. As I looked for Jacob, I could see him pushing through the crowd on his way to get in so that he could be inside before the chaos erupted. As Foxy opened the door of the parked car, I saw the familiar blue hair of my brother. As he stepped out, I didn't expect much less of him. I knew exactly how he'd look. Long blue dress, girly makeup, curled hair… It wasn't any less normal to me. I heard more movement from the Limo and saw a blonde blob exit the car. Chica stood and smiled at me, and then her attention turned to Foxy whose face was covered in a blush. I have to admit, Chica looked really pretty. My brother, or Nana Cali, did a really good job on her makeup, though that's not a surprise. I gave out a light laugh and held out my hand to the last person in the Limo. I felt a hand grab my own as the last person stepped out of the car. With her head down, she set both of her silver heeled feet firmly on the ground before looking up at me. I bit down on my tongue the moment I saw her face. She was absolutely stunning, and I found myself unable to look away. I never knew she was this… elegant. I didn't say anything as I helped her away from the open Limo door and shut the door sending Cali off back to the house, since my throat was too dry to speak. I, after a few moments, worked up the nerve to speak. "...You look… really pretty, Freddy…" I mumbled under my breath, my heart racing as anxiety set in. I felt my face heating up, and I almost wanted to run off right then and there. I couldn't believe I was blushing like Foxy was when Chica stepped out.

"Thank you... You look very... handsome." She replied back shyly, as if she was as nervous as I was. As I watched her stand in front of me, I could see a blush that wasn't her makeup dusted across her face. I held out my arm for her to take and she gladly accepted as we strutted between the two crowds of people who parted as we passed. We reached the doors and stood waiting for them to open. As I looked down at my wrist to check my watch, I watched the time tick by until it hit five. I, little did I realize, had been anxiously stomping my foot the whole time I had been waiting. For some reason, my leg did that when I was either nervous or upset… and I never figured out why. My parents just dismissed it as a little habit of mine. "You're going to hurt yourself." I heard Freddy say as she hit the side of my leg. It was only then that I noticed.

"Oh… um… Thanks for telling me." I mumbled awkwardly, settling my leg and standing normally again. "It just happens sometimes…"

"Don't worry. I have something similar, but I've learned to control it." She replied with a small smile. I gave her a smile back and held open the door as they were opened by the administrators. Freddy thanked him and entered with Chica and Foxy close behind. I entered right after Foxy and took Freddy's hand in mine as we walked up the slanted floor. I handed the two tickets to Jacob, as he worked the booth. Bonita slipped in past us, obviously not bothering with anything as he dramatically passed through the hanging streamer-things. The group followed and I could hear both Freddy and Chica gasp at the decor. When we set up earlier that morning, we had to follow the theme of Romeo and Juliet. The columns that surrounded the main part of the floor was covered by stone paper, vines covering over them. Beautiful red curtains had been draped over the space in between the columns, as the floor was covered by a wooden floor. Bonita had taken over this morning and decided that it would be a great idea for everyone to follow him... and it surely worked. Golden vases were neatly placed around the room, and flowers the colors of gold and red were carefully arranged. Two flags were held at opposite ends of the floor, one holding the crest of the Capulets while the other held the crest of the Montagues. Freddy stepped in, with Chica following closely behind as they and the rest of the students gazed at the ballroom they had been given.

"Welcome," a voice spoke over the speakers that were hidden from view, "I welcome thee to my home. The gardens are open as well as the closed commons." My group looked over to the MC and saw Bonita standing there, holding the mic up. He smiled at us and returned the mic back to the true MC, before waltzing over. "Isn't it just fabulous? At first I felt it would be a bit too much for a normal dance, but art is art... and, well, this turned out as fabulous as art can be!" Bonita smiled, before walking over to an administrator that who had been standing of in the corner, watching as the mass of students entered the hall. Chica and Foxy had left to see if they could find any source of food or drink. When the flow of students slowed down to a mere trickle, Jacob appeared from behind the golden streamer things. He walked over to us, a smile across his face, until he stopped, and that smile disappeared into a look of wonder. I looked over at Freddy who was looking at her brother in confusion. She walked over to him and flicked his right ear trying to gain his attention.

"Jacob, you alive in there," She asked, waving her hand in front of his face. He was unresponsive as he looked on. I stood next to him, trying to see what he was looking at, but all I could see was Bonita and the admini… Wait, was he looking at Bonita? My BROTHER?

"Who is that beautiful woman in the blue dress?" He asked his voice dreamy and light as he looked on, "I feel as though I have seen her face before, yet I don't recall from where." I looked at Freddy, who had her face lightly placed in her hand as to not smudge the makeup. She grabbed Jacob's hand and practically dragged him across the floor toward my brother. When we reached him, the administrator had left and Bonita was looking Jacob up and down. "Uhhh… H-hi," He whispered out, his voice cracking a tiny bit as he breathed out the words. I watched as Bonita stood there silently, pondering what to say to him. After a moment of hesitation, he finally spoke.

"...H...Hello." He replied softly, twirling one of his curls around his finger. He seemed nervous for once in his life, a blush spreading across his face… and I knew it wasn't his makeup. He gently chewed on his lip as he stood there, which was a sure-fire sign that he was nervous and anxious. I was kind of shocked; honestly, Bonita had always been the one who knew what to say or what not to say. It was like he had always planned things out in advance… except for now. To see him almost speechless was quite possibly the best part of the night, after spending some time with a dolled up Freddy.

"C-can I have your name?" I heard Jacob ask, twiddling his thumbs nervously. "I mean, uh… I'm Jacob Malcolm, Freddy's older brother." Bonita smiled elegantly at this, letting a soft giggle escape his lips. I could tell my brother thought he was cute. I mean, it was already extremely obvious he had a crush on the guy.

"My name is Bonita Jameson, ma chérie. I'm the eldest sibling of this cute little angel here." I watched as he reached over and pinched my cheek, which is not uncommon for him to do. It was sort of 'his thing', I guess. Plus, he never calls people 'ma chérie' unless he's got a thing for them. I mean, it literally means 'my darling' in French. How obvious can he get? Jacob just let out a laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

"My other sibling should be here, somewhere, Although, I'd rather spend my time with Fran." I saw him go for Freddy's nose, but she grabbed his hand and glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, he would have been long dead by now. "Party Pooper," He stuck his tongue out at her as she returned the gesture by flipping him off. She then proceeded to walk off, saying she was going to get a drink. I just stood there awkwardly between Jacob and Bonita, or 'Janita' as I have dubbed them. The time ticked on as it seemed Freddy took longer and longer to return from getting her drink. I looked at my watch to see that nearly twenty minutes had already passed. I stood and swiftly walked toward the Closed Commons to see what was holding her up. As I walked the closer, the louder the sound of… something became. "Bonnie, what is that?" I heard Jacob ask as he showed up behind me, with Bonita following suit. I shrugged and kept walking on, until I could clearly hear what was being said.

"What, you're trying to fit in now?"

"What's up with the makeup? Are you a whore now?"

"Your fatass is showing again. Maybe you need another diet pill, or a guy to fuck."

"Who are you trying to impress? Nothing will change. You're still the ugly little brat from the Military. Why don't you enlist already so we don't have to see you ever again?" I walked into the front hall to see a block stone standing in the middle of a pack of vultures. They carelessly ripped at the stone, causing chips and cracks to form. They broke the stone, peck by peck, word by word. They had no idea of the damage they were causing.

"Guys, let's just stop. She gets the point. Let's just get out before someone comes!" I looked to the person speaking, only to be surprised upon seeing Henry trying to break his own flock from the crumbling stone. I looked back to Freddy, and I couldn't move an inch. She was frozen there, her hair covering her face and hiding the true emotion that she held underneath, but I knew. I could feel her sadness, and it made me angry. More than just angry, though, I was furious. I opened my mouth to yell at the flock.

"HEY!" Before I could even get another word out, a harsh stab was made. This one dug deeper than the rest, cutting right through the stone to its fragile glass center. "You're not going to impress him with this stupid act of being something you're not. He will NEVER look twice at you after he finds out what you've done. Even if he DOES look at you, his face will be covered in disgust as he looks at a monster that he used to call his friend. So stop trying to be something you're most definitely not, and let someone better than YOU be with him." I could see Freddy shake as the words sunk deep into her mind. Her shoulders slowly began to shake and she started to walk toward the door. As she passed me, I could see that her face was red, her eyes were bloodshot, and her cheeks were absolutely covered in tears. I tried to grab her, but she slipped by and into the crowd of people. As I watched her leave, I felt a rage build. Turning back to the group of girls I stormed right up to the last one who spoke and forcefully slapped her across her face with the back of my hand. "What the hell!" She yelled as she held her cheek in pain. I deeply glared at her as I began to yell back, fury building up in my heart.

"You do NOT talk to Freddy like that, do you hear me!?" I snarled at her, eyes narrowed. I had never felt such a powerful surge of rage before… It was almost like I wasn't myself anymore. "She's a fucking HUMAN BEING, and you should TREAT HER as SUCH! If I hear that you hurt her AGAIN, I'll have your head on a fucking PLATTER!" I didn't care if my voice echoed through the hall, I was truly upset and wasn't afraid to show it. After all, she deserved it after what she did to my friend. Not only my friend, but my crush, the girl I had fallen deeply in love with. I wasn't gonna just stand by and let this girl go on without feeling my true anger. If there weren't rules about not being able to fight in school, I so would've broken this girl's nose by now… and the rest of her, for that matter. I then could hear footsteps come toward us as two figures approached the flock and me.

"Any of you want to explain to me WHY my sister is outside and crying her eyes out?" I jumped a tad bit as Jacob's voice boomed around the enclosed space. He truly was a military man. "Tell me NOW, or I will…" Bonita held up a delicate hand to halt Jacob. He himself walked up in front of the girls, venom dripping in his voice as he spoke to them. They were truly in for it now. My brother does NOT play around when he's angry, and I know that first hand.

"Now, now, my dearest Jacob, that's not how you deal with these kinds of people." He said calmly, and I gulped. I knew this was just the calm before the storm. "You can just scare them with loudness, but does that really work? Not really." He slowly began to walk around the followers, his poisonously green eyes watching them with a gaze that could kill. "Now girls, I want you to explain to me…" He stopped in front of the girl who made Freddy cry, bending down so that he was in her face. "...why the ever-loving FUCK that you made a beautiful, caring girl CRY on her HOMECOMING night, if I do not get a proper explanation…" Oh boy. Here it is. "...I will rip out pieces of your hair ONE by ONE as BRUTALLY as I can until you tell me the TRUTH, you jealous, spineless, insignificant whores!" His voice was raised now, and I couldn't help but cringe. "That girl should be PRAISED for the BULLSHIT she has to PUT UP with, do you UNDERSTAND?! You girls should take NOTES, because SHE isn't like YOU. She actually HAS a HEART, unlike YOU." With a loud and exaggerated huff, Bonita ended his rant and smoothed out the top of his dress. "From now on, girls, I want you to THINK before you say. Remember, I'm ALWAYS going to be checking in on her, and if I hear ONE MORE THING…" He purposefully trailed off, baring his teeth before he gracefully walked around them and took his place again next to Jacob. He seemed calm again, as if nothing had happened before. The girls who had yelled at Freddy were frozen, terrified to even move a finger.

"We- I…" The last girl spoke up, before bowing down to Bonita, "I'm sorry." She looked up again, and tears were in her eyes as she spoke. "I don't want make a habit of seeing another's misery. It's just easier to take out my anger on someone else. I know my life isn't perfect," The girl paused before looking down, "but I do hope in the future that I can be like you, protecting the people who actually matter to me." She turned to leave, but not before she gave Henry a glare.

"Henry… What were you doing?" Jacob asked his jaw cracking. Henry tried to speak out an answer, but no words seemed to exit his lips. Jacob sighed and turned away preparing to return to the dance. "I wish you would have stood up for her. Be better for her and help her. If I were you I would do everything in my power to keep my sister safe, especially if it happens to be my twin sister." Jacob paused for a second before he told Henry a dear secret that he held onto. "Just remember, even if all of your friends abandon you, you'll still have your family. So, don't lose them, or you'll be lost forever." Jacob then entered the dance again, with Bonita right on his tail. I stood there, still taking in all in.

"Bonnie," I looked over at Henry, who had a hurt look in his eyes, as if the words Jacob had spoken dug deep down into him. I know that I would remember them forever. "Go talk to her. She really needs someone right now and I don't think anyone, but you is capable to fix her." Henry gave me a small sad smile as he also entered the dance. I nodded to myself and headed out of the school. As I passed through the doors into the cool night air, I frantically searched around for any signs of Freddy. Looking both ways down the concrete walkway, I finally saw the shadow of a person sitting at one of the benches. I walked closer and closer until I was right behind Freddy. She was bent over, sobbing into her hands, racked with uneven breaths.

"Freddy?" I spoke out quietly, trying not to alarm her. I sat down gently next to her and placed a hand on her back, gently rubbing back and forth to try and calm her down. "Hey…" I tried to get her attention again, slowly reaching my other hand over and placing it gently on one of hers. "Freddy, look… I know we've had times where we don't exactly 'get along', and there are times when we disagree and call each other names… but I want you to know something really important. Past all that, I care deeply about you, and I want you to know that I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again. Everything they do means nothing. They're just obstacles, and I know you can clear them. You know all those things they said? They're lies, dear." I barely realized I had called her 'dear', too caught up in releasing my feelings. "You're a wonderful, beautiful, compassionate friend… and I'm glad to be able to know you. Without you, I probably wouldn't still be here. You, Chica, Foxy, Bonita, Cari… All of you give me the will to keep moving on in life... the will to not give up… but I owe most of my motivation to you… Fredster," As I spoke her nickname, I could feel tears of my own forming and falling down my pale cheeks. I managed to smile through the rain of tears, however.

"...Bonnie, did you ever hear about what happened before you came to this school?" She looked at me with sad, bloodshot eyes, as if she didn't want me to know or maybe even feared my reaction. I simply shook my head, curious now. "A few months before you came, I had gotten into a bad fight with some other girls. They were making fun of a new freshman whom I had befriended. I really don't remember all of what happened, but I can remember meeting the two girls in the Hospital a week later. One had her jaw cracked down, and a leg broken in three places, while the other had her head cracked, and both an arm and a leg broken in two different spots... Let's just say I lost my friends, and I was carefully watched all day at school." I watched as Freddy's gaze wandered to the sky above us. She stared at the stars for a moment or two, before she turned her gaze back to me. "I understand if you want to leave. I AM a monster, after all."

"...Hey, no..." I gave her a sympathetic look, putting my hand gently on her cheek. "...You're not a monster. Not even close. You're just a person. A person who cares enough to defend those who need it, you're a hero, Freddy. Well, at least… you are in my eyes." I had gotten so caught up in trying to help her, that the next words I spoke just happened to slide right past my brain, subconsciously letting themselves out. "And you know what? That's why I love you so dearly, Freddy..." As soon as the words had left my mouth, I immediately regretted speaking. My face turned a bright shade of red, my heartbeat escalating. I totally did NOT mean to say that right then. I watched as Freddy's eyes widened and she scooted a bit away from me, obviously shocked.

"Bonnie, I… uhh…" She tried to speak as the blush on her cheek grew darker in color. With a sigh, she closed her mouth and gave me a beautiful smile. Coming back toward me, she placed a hand on my cheek and brought me into a hug. "...Me too." She whispered, before pressing a small kiss to my cheek and leaning into my chest. Unable to say anything else due to my throat being incredibly dry from nervousness, I just gently wrapped my arms around her and let out a sigh of utter relief. This truly was one of the best nights I will ever have.

/

I have to say that this is my favorite chapter… SO far...

Tell me what you think! I'd love to know!


	6. Chapter 6

Freddy's POV

I stood there, shaking in fear as the blob advanced toward me. It had already taken the others and I was the only one left. We had come for a simple game of tag, but it turned out to be much worse. I scooted back with each step that it took. It came closer and closer, while I backed farther and farther until I hit the wall. It trapped me as tears fell down from my hazy blue eyes. It reached for me, taking a hold of my arm and crunching down as I screamed in pain. I was then thrown down, my head banging down against a metal surface as the haze around my eyes began to clear. I lay there to see my savior wrestling against the much larger brown blob. Yet the small body of a child can easily be defeated. The brown blob looked at me with hate and laughed. A slow haunting laugh that rang in my ears. It gave a low, deep chuckle as it merely said, "You can't last much longer, Little Bear. Might as well give up." I knew that it would be for nothing if I did as it told me so I held on. My breath becoming more and more ragged as the seconds ticked on. The thing had left with my savior and had probably done away with him by now. I let the tears fall as a warm hand was pressed against my face. I looked up to see him standing there with a soft glow of light surrounding him. His dark blue eyes were full of worry as he looked down and called out for someone to help him. As I was raised onto a bed of sort, my eyes began blinking rapidly as sleepiness washed over me. All I could see was a large brown bear, smiling, with a hunched over golden bear looking at me with two empty black eyes.

I jumped awake as memories from my past poured into my head. It had been years since the accident had happened, and I thought I had put it behind me years ago. I breathed deep breaths as I tried to calm myself. I pulled the violet comforter off of myself and kicked my legs over the side and onto the floor. Maybe a quick run and climb would clear my mind. As I made my way to the door, abrupt shuffling behind me made me quickly glance over my shoulder, to see Bonnie sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily. I froze, blinking multiple times as so many thoughts ran through my head. I took a deep breath and smiled at the confused lavender-haired boy. I gave him a small wave, an awkward wave, as he grew even more confused. "Freddy... why are you in my room?" He asked, blinking his eyes awake. I thought on telling him the truth, but I knew it wasn't the right time. Even after last night.

"Sorry, I just had a nightmare and you were the closest room to where I was staying. I'll go now, I need to get back to my house before…" I felt Bonnie's arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me into a tight hug. I was surprised, as I hadn't even seen him move from his bed. "Bonnie…" I whispered and leaned into his arms, welcoming the warm embrace.

"You know you can tell me what's bothering you. I won't judge." Bonnie told me, resting his head on my shoulder. I opened my mouth to speak, but it closed by itself as two evil eyes flashed through my head. I shook my head and pushed from his hug.

"I'm fine, just going to grab some food before I head back home." I smiled at him before opening the door and heading out, shutting it behind me. I let out a sigh and started to walk down to the kitchen. I passed by Bonita's room, no noise but the soft snores of the sleeping man carried through the door as I walked on. Deciding not to follow down the main staircase, I kept walking until I hit the other side of the house. I groaned and turned to walk back before I noticed a tallish girl stepping out from a room that I think had a piano in it. The girl looked a bit older than Bonita, so I assumed that was their big sister… Wait, wasn't Bonita the eldest? Then who was this girl? I called out softly to her, and felt a chill slide down my spine as her rather dead-looking silverish eyes rested on me.

"Yes? You don't sound familiar… Who are you?" The girl asked me, tugging gently on a piece of her dark violet hair. I could tell almost immediately that she was blind, as she noticed me because of my voice.

"Um… I'm a friend of Vincent's… My name is Freddy." I replied slowly, not sure she'd recognize his nickname. She gave a sweet smile and chuckled.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Freddy. My name is Sequoia, I'm their sister. I'm the eldest, in fact." So I was right, she was the eldest sibling. Strange, because Bonita had said he was the eldest… He and Bonnie never mentioned having another sister, either. Bonnie told me he only had one sister…

"Nice to meet you too… Um, can you tell me where the back staircase is?" I asked, and she nodded, pointing blindly behind her.

"It should be that way." Sequoia mumbled. "If it's not, I'm sorry. Good luck, though! Also, be careful of Charlotte, okay? She's always a bit grumpy this early in the morning." I nodded in understanding, watching as she slowly headed off towards the main stairs and seemingly disappeared. Before I could head in the direction she had pointed me in, I noticed an open door that caught my eye. The black door was pushed open halfway and I could see a large mass of cloth scattered around the room. Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I pushed the door till it was fully open. I looked around the black and white striped room and let a let my eyes wander over the dolls that lined the shelf. On her black bed sat ten dolls in all- three bears, two rabbits, two chickens, two foxes, although one looked like a jumbled mess of cloth and stuffing, and a small boy holding a yellow-and-red balloon along with a little brown sign that read 'Balloons!' I looked from the bed to a work desk pushed off to the side where an unfinished doll's body lay. Its arms and legs were alternating black and white stripes, while three buttons were sewn to its chest, and all three were a bright white. Its head lay inches away from the body, a black smile and upturned black eyes staring at me as I stared back. Its rosy cheeks and puckered pink lips were broken apart by two bold purple lines reaching from its eyes to its mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" A voice yelled from behind me. I turned to see a pale faced girl with two sharp blue eyes glaring at me from the staircase. Her thick curly black hair flared out from her slim body and her height was maybe near six feet, since she towered over me. I backed away from her door as she walked closer.

"Sorry, I was just looking for the back staircase… I didn't mean to break into anyone's room." I held up my hands to show no harm no foul. She looked me up and down before an eerie grin crossed her ghostly pale face. She laughed deep in her throat before entering her room.

"You've seen it already, so you might as well come in." She called to me. I stood back in the doorway as the girl sat at her bench and grabbed the stuffed head. "Her name is Marionette. Cute, isn't she?" I only nodded in response as a needle and black thread was placed into her hands and she began to sew the doll together. "Sit, no need to be shy. I don't bite, unlike Bonita when he gets peeved." I sat on her bed, my eyes glancing to the dolls that now sat beside me. I looked back to her work bench and cringed as I saw four people-like puppets stabbed into the wall by knives that had impaled each in the 'heart'. The first, a blonde man who looked like a guard of some sort, was much shorter than the others and had what looked like a bear mask on over his head, the tallest wore a hat over his brown hair and had a dark navy blue uniform that read 'Security' on the shirt, another had a phone in his left hand, while the last one, a redhead, held what looked to be a pink slip, used to terminate employees. I swallowed hard and looked at the multitude of masks hanging from hooks upon the ceiling, as well as other designs of the 'Marionette' sitting on shelves, their happy faces never leaving. "She's done, finally finished… Isn't she beautiful?" I quickly nodded my head. My only goal was to get out of this horrid place.

"Charlotte, can you please stop tormenting Freddy? This is one of the reasons why we don't get guests very often." I looked towards the door to see Bonnie standing there, his hair messy and a lavender shirt casually thrown on.

"Calm down Vin Vin, I wasn't doing anything to hurt the poor girl. She, in fact, was the one who entered first." Charlotte replied, holding her new doll close to her chest protectively as she spoke to Bonnie. I stood from her bed and quickly walked over to him. He laced his hand with mine as we started to walk from the room. "Wait," I heard Charlotte call from her room as she appeared in the doorway, "Catch!" She yelled, tossing me a brown bear. I flipped it over in my hands to see the mangled features, as stuffing was pushed out from cuts in its fur. I looked back at Charlotte to see her grin, and for a second I could have sworn I heard the fast tune of 'Pop Goes the Weasel' coming from behind her. I shuttered and walked faster beside Bonnie.

"Who was that?" I asked looking at Bonnie in curiosity and worry. He sighed before speaking.

"She's my older sister. She only older by a few months though. Her seventeenth birthday is coming up this January on the first, and my parents hopefully will be home for the party... but it's not likely. I mean, they kind of already missed mine..." Bonnie sadly smiled as he spoke and all I could do was give him a big bear hug. He hugged me back just as tightly.

"Hey, don't worry about people who never show up." I whispered to him, "My family usually can't be together in the same place on anyone's birthday, but I've learned that it's better to be with friends sometimes." Bonnie chuckled as I spoke and pulled away, but not before giving me a light peck on the cheek. He smiled and I could see how chubby his cheeks actually were. I let out a squeak and began to pinch his cheeks.

"Awww, the chubby bunny is so CUTE!" I smiled happily as Bonnie pouted. He batted my hands away and glared at me.

"I'm going to kill you!" He yelled before lunging at me. I dodged his attack and proceeded to tickle his sides. He squealed and turned to me, a pout again on his lips. I stuck out my tongue, only to have Bonnie grabbing me around the waist and now tickling me. I squealed and twisted my body to get away, but he had a tight grip and I was helpless to his attacks. I pushed back against him and slipped down under his arms. That's when the chase began. I slipped passed him and down the close flight of stairs. Entering the kitchen, I heard the gasp of Cari as she cooked the morning breakfast. With Bonnie close behind, I ran out into his backyard, my feet getting covered with tiny bits of mud as I ran toward the closest tree I could see. It was a small willow tree, but the branches were up high enough that he wouldn't be able to follow. I jumped up, clawing my way up as fast as I could until I landed on the first branch. I crouched down waiting for Bonnie to show up and he did… with a jar of honey in one hand and a picnic basket hanging off the other.

"What are you, Little Red Riding Bonnie?" I asked, a smirk clear on my face. "Watch out, or the Big Bad Foxy will come and get you!" I yelled in sarcastic fear.

"I hope that Granny Chica wasn't eaten already," He replied. I could feel the smile on his face as he spoke and I could feel mine grow as well. "Unless Huntsman Freddy will join me for breakfast, then maybe we won't be in so much trouble." I let out a small laugh, before carefully crawling back down the tree. I sat on the edge of the blanket while Bonnie set the food out. I had picked up one of the rolls and bit into it, chewing it and tasting the honey that had been coated over it. "So, bad dream still bothering you?" I coughed up a tiny chunk of the roll and looked over to him. I threw the rest of my bun at him, hitting him dead in the head. "What the hell was that for!?" He yelled at me. I frowned and huffed, crossing my arms and turning my nose up.

"It's none of your concern." I spat at him lightly, figuring he'd get the message not to ask.

"It was just a question Freddy!" He spat back, glaring at me. "Geez, I am getting tired of your fucking attitude. You need to calm the fuck down and get over yourself!" He shook his head. My lip twitched in anger as his words sunk down.

"Fine, you want me to calm down? Then leave me the hell alone!" I stood and turned from Bonnie. Taking a shallow breath, I spoke again, hoping the hit dug down into him. "This was the worst mistake that I've ever made. I knew that this wouldn't work out, I can't believe I started to trust you. I'm going back home to the only person who actually seems to care." I started to walk my way home, pulling my arms closer around my body as the autumn chill ran over me. I passed by all the overly priced nice cars that lined the driveway. I could hear someone calling my name, but I just kept walking. I had known this had been a bad idea, and I should have never trusted him. Only him, only my savior would understand. I exited the property and started to walk down the road toward my own little house. I could see Jacob running toward me, a very confused look placed over his face.

"Freddy, what happened? I got a text from Bonita that Bonnie locked himself in his room."

"Like I care, he can stay there for as long as he damn wants."

"Freddy, tell me what happened."

"No, I need to talk to Henry. He's the only one who'll understand."

"Francesca, stop!" He yelled at me. I stopped, waiting for him to become like my father, full on military leader with no mercy to others. I stared forward, standing in silence. That was until we heard the loud crunch of leaves stomping toward us. I looked over Jacob's shoulder to see a very angry Bonita..

"Freddy, can you please tell me why my brother is locked in his room and CRYING?" He asked, his eyes cutting two holes into my head. I lifted my head, ready to stand my ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jacob looking ready to break up a fight.

"Sure, I'll tell you why. He's an asshole who deserves to rot for all I care!" I said, lightly puffing out my chest.

"Darling, this is my LITTLE BABY BROTHER you're speaking about. I think you might want to rephrase that statement before I have to get my hands dirty. Now, I'll ask again. WHY is my brother locked in his room?" Bonita asked again, his voice slowly becoming more and more agitated.

"Like I said before, he's an asshole who deserves to ROT!" I yelled at him. I could feel a sort of darkness start to crawl over my mind and I started to think of the many different ways to get away with murder. Before I could speak again, I felt a hard force try to push past my cheek. My hand rushed to the red hand mark as I looked into Bonita's glowing green eyes. They were full of rage and hatred, and I suddenly felt quite afraid.

"If my little brother HURTS HIMSELF because of this, I'll be after YOUR tail in a HEARTBEAT, you-" He was cut off abruptly by the sound of my brother's voice before he could continue his rant.

"Bonita, please stop, you've made your point! Now, hear me out." Jacob had jumped between us, holding Bonita's arms down by his side as the blue-haired man glared at him now. "Look, my sister has never had anyone other than me and Henry. Don't expect her to let go of how she is, in time she will be better, but for now you really need to lay off. She's MY little sister." He spoke firm with Bonita, despite the horribly angered look he was being given. I had all but lost myself until I felt Jacob's hand take mine. I grabbed his arm as I had done long ago and held on as if he was to leave again. We slowly made our way back our house. With each step, I could feel more and more tears slip past and down my cheeks. As we made it to the house, I could see Henry waiting on the stairs his whittling tools sitting next to him. As soon as I saw my golden-haired twin, I broke from Jacob and ran toward Henry. He looked up and held out his arms to hold me in an embrace. I took it, holding him as tight as I could letting out my tears from both my nightmare and leaving Bonnie flow out dripping down onto our wooden stairs.

"Quiet down, Freddy, you're going to ruin my shirt if you keep this up." Henry joked. I leaned back from him and nodded my head in agreement.

"It would be a shame, Henrietta, if your lovely clothes were to become wrinkled." Both Henry and Jacob let out a small laugh as we sat on the steps. I could hear the mail truck pull up and Adam ran out with one of our dogs to see what had come for us today. Adam trotted back and handed me a letter. I shrugged and opened it, expecting to see another gift card, but instead a letter addressed to me was present. I stood from the porch and ran to my room, nearly tripping over the dog who had followed Adam. Once safely inside, I removed the letter and read it over.

Dear Francesca Malcolm,

We are pleased to inform you that your application has been received. Looking over your excellent work in both academic and athletic, we are pleased and graciously grant you admittance to our School.

I skimmed down to the end, hoping that what I was reading was just a prank by one of my brothers.

We hope to see you at the start of the term after your Spring Break has ended.

Melinda Gordon, Head of Gerald Military Academy.

I felt anger build up inside of me as I ripped the paper to shreds. My breaths were full of anger as I looked into the mirror hanging from my closet door. I could see that both of my blue eyes had a bright glow to them, similar to Bonita's earlier. I shook it off and ripped open my closet door, planning on hiding until I could come up with a plan. At this point, I had no idea of the trouble that was truly forming.


	7. Chapter 7

Chica's Pov

(Boss Bear has entered the Chat Room)

(Funky Chicken has entered the Chat Room)

Boss Bear- Its not gunna work…

Funky Chicken- WHAAAAAAAT? I'm confused now…

Boss Bear- /Sigh/ Me and Bonnie it just can't work :,(

Funky Chicken- NO it has to work! I thought my ship had sailed! What happened that you couldn't just kiss and make up?

Boss Bear- I don't know what happened he just...

Funky Chicken- Freddy… it's not gunna turn out like that.

Boss Bear- I can't take any chances Chica… I just can't.

Funky Chicken- Freddy…

Boss Bear- Also I'm not gunna be at school for a while… Well anywhere around here…

Funky Chicken- He didn't! Freddy NUUUUUU I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!

Boss Bear- I need to get packing talk to you when I have a connection again. See ya Chica… oh and don't tell Bonnie.

Funky Chicken- Why not?

(Boss Bear has Left the Chat Room)

Funky Chicken- UGHHHHH… ...

(NO-Scurvy has entered the Chat Room)

Funky Chicken- FOXYYYYYYYYY!

NO-Scurvy- What is up?

Funky Chicken- FREDDY IS WHAT IS UP!

NO-Scurvy- … Whaaaaaaaa?

Funky Chicken- She's so frustrating sometimes! Hold on I think the Whore is calling me. BRB~ 3

(Funky Chicken has Left the Chat Room)

I stood from my desk and headed down to where my cousin was calling me. "Hey Ducky! Get your butt down here NOW! I have a job for you!" I could hear her yell and my eye twitched. For some unknown reason when anyone called me 'Ducky', though I do not know where I got this tick from, I would twitch and correct them that I was a Chicken…, which was odd. I rolled my eyes and hopped down the steps to meet my cousin. My cousin stood in the kitchen, a batter of Chocolate Chip pancakes sitting in a bowl next to the griddle as both of her hands were covered in flour from the pizza that we would have later that day. She wore a pair of tiny pink booty shorts that almost looked like panties and a crop top with the words 'Let's Party' written on. She was an active partygoer and usually didn't come home until around Six am.

"What do you need, Jesus?" I asked, stealing a pancake from her large stack. Wolfing it down and holding another in my hand, I could feel Jessica's glare on me.

"Don't call me that, DUCKY!" I felt my head twitch slightly as she spoke, "I need you to be a dear and fetch my lipstick, blush, and eye shadow. Bonita and I are going to try to get Bonnie out of his room. One way or another, even if I have to get that darling boyfriend of her's to break down the door. I mean I still don't understand how he got that man. That and I have to meet my new tutor for school at Noon. John Tyler apparently doesn't like it when you fail three classes." I shook my head. Jessica was a genius when she was younger, but decided that she would use both her Mind and Body to get through college. Her mind for her classes and the body so she party all she wanted. Jes had taken a few Martial Arts with Bonita so she was fully equipped to defend herself if needed. I just shook my head, stealing a few more pancakes, twelve to be exact, before heading back up to my room to talk with Foxy.

(Funky Chicken has entered the Chat Room)

Funky Chicken- I'm back. She just wanted her stuff to help Bonita. Apparently, Bonnie is being a Butt… It's sad about Boss Bear. :/

Honey Bunny- What about me and WHAT about that Bitch?

Funky Chicken- /Sigh/ Look Bonnie she has a reason! A good one at that!

Honey Bunny- I'd like to hear it! NOW!

Funky Chicken- All I can say is that a certain past relationship hasn't gone so well… From what I heard in the halls

Honey Bunny- W-what?

Funky Chicken- She has to tell you.

Honey Bunny- Where is SHE?

Funky Chicken- I- I don't know…

NO-Scurvy- Sorry to interrupt, but if the lass doesn't know then were all doomed. Also I'll be over as soon as I can Lass and I need to drop Caly of at Bonnie's so she can meet her tutor.

Honey Bunny- Right, Charlotte has been complaining for days about that. Well guess I better wake her up. We'll talk later, Chica.

(Honey Bunny has Left the Chat Room)

Funky Chicken- Thanks Foxy I didn't know what to tell him.

No-Scurvy- You know where she is don't you. (I'll be over in a few minutes.)

Funky Chicken- Yeah talk to you when you get here. See ya~

(No-Scurvy has Left the Chat Room)

(Funky Chicken has Left the Chart Room)

I stood again from my seat and went to change. Throwing on a yellow dress, I tucked white apron into the belt of the dress and flattened it out. The words 'Let's Eat' was printed in the bottom left corner with a few dashes of color thrown around it. Taking up a brush, I smoothed out my hair and tied up a tiny portion so that three little cow lick so the hairs were sticking up. Hearing a car pull into the driveway, I once again hopped down the stairs to meet Foxy at the door. I shoved my feet into a pair of orange striped socks and then into my yellow flats. Pulling the dress down, I opened the door and ran out. Foxy was in his dad's old red Chevy truck. Pushing open the door as much as he could, I climbed into the truck. "To the Pizzeria!" I shouted, sticking my arm out the window. I head Foxy chuckle.

"This is who we had to get?" I jumped when I heard an irritated voice from the back seat. Looking back, I saw Bonita, my Cousin, and a white haired boy. "Couldn't we have just gone to the Pizzeria without them?" Foxy sighed and I blinked. Staring at the others, I casually looked out the back window to see the Malcolm-George Family and the Rest of Bonita's Family. I could see Bonnie's face as he sat between Jacob and Henry. He did not look happy and probably wanted to be home in his room. We pulled up to Freddy's in a few minutes. Foxy dropped us off at the front and went to find a place in the less than crowded parking lot. Our large crowd of people entered the Pizzeria; we were taken back when a crowd of children ran passed. I looked around for an empty table where we could sit. Most were full except one that held a single person. I hopped over to the person and saw that it was Freddy. She sat with a drink in hand, sipping it from time to time. I slid into the seat across from her and everyone piled in leaving the seat next to Freddy the only one open. Bonnie grumbled and reluctantly sat next to Freddy scooting his chair as far as he could from Freddy.

"I ordered two Meat lovers, a Veggie, and six Cheeses. In addition some Garlic Bread. They'll be back to see what ya'll want to drink in a sec," Freddy sighed, taking a sip from her straw. I curled my lips into a smile as I watched the two interact. I could feel my face slightly heat up as I glanced at the crimson haired boy next to me. I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes as the scent of pizza making me dizzy. "Foxy, can you hold Chica?" Both of my eyes snapped open as Foxy wrapped his arms around my waist and platters of Freddy's Pizza were placed on the table. I watched my head twitching as I waited for the others to get their slices. When only four of the cheese pizzas were left, both my cousin and I pounced at the platters. I scarfed down two of the pizzas in a matter of seconds my cousin doing nearly the same. Even though we were skinny, we could eat more than our own weight. I looked back over to Freddy, who seemed completely concentrated on something behind her. I saw her mouth a harsh no to the air and a faint whisper could be heard in response. Lifting an eyebrow, I watched in confusion at my honey-loving sister. I saw her chair move slightly closer to Bonnie as both of her hands gripped the table, turning her knuckles white. She struggled with something for a second before being nearly thrown onto Bonnie, a deep red blush now covering her face. Pulling away, she lept from the table and ran to the girls bathroom. I gave a quick glance at Bonnie who was also red in the face. I gave a light giggle before Jes, Bonita, and I went after Freddy. Before Bonita joined us, she whispered to Jacob who laughed and nodded. I slipped into the bathroom walkway to see Freddy leaning out of the girl's bathroom staring at us. With the shadows covering her eyes they looked completely black with only the small shine of white reflection off. I leaned back, slightly startled by her appearance. Bonita, however, walked straight up to her and grabbed her by the nose, pulling her from the bathroom. "Hey!" Freddy yelled, running as to not get her nose pulled off. As she moved with Bonita, her nose let out a squeak-like noise as she was dragged.

"Okay, Time to explain." Bonita dropped Freddy's nose and placed his hands on his hips, looking at the younger girl with a cold, stern look. Like a mother would when's she is scolding her child. "I want answers and I want them now." Freddy's eyes passed to me and her eyes drifted down toward the ground.

"I-it's hard to explain Bonita," Freddy muttered her hands twisting in front of her the obvious nervousness showing. "I-I can't really say… It's hard even now." I could see Freddy shrinking into a ball, I knew she hated to be watched and questioned like she was at blame for something.

"Then I'll start with a simple question. Why on Earth does Baby Bunny think you hate him for being… Well… Him." Bonita raised an eyebrow. "And don't think I'm upset. Beforehand, I… admit I was being irrational for getting upset that easily. I hope you can forgive me."

"He-he thinks I hate him?" Freddy blinked at the older rabbit and placed a hand over her mouth. "No, no, no, no I don't hate him. I could never hate him. He was the only person who did not care what I had done, other than Chica and Foxy. He is the only person I feel like I can trust. I have so many things in my past that I am ashamed of doing and he was there to talk with me and tell me that I was not to blame. I-I can never hate him. He's given me back my smile and I don't feel like I could ever repay him." Freddy sighed before looking at Bonita

"There's certainly a way to repay him, dear." Bonita smiled. "All he wants to know is that it's not his fault. He blames himself, you know."

"It's not his fault at all. I am the one to blame. Back in Eighth Grade, I had met a boy who was as sweet as an early morning pot of Honey Tea. He was kind and a complete gentleman. He had asked me to the first dance of the year, I had happily accepted thinking it would be an amazing night, and in truth, it was. I had the best time in my life and that night he had asked me out. Our first date he took me to a nice restaurant and treated me like a lady. Something no one has ever done before. He was so amazing, until we had our first fight. After that he became controlling and violent. I-i was constantly fearful that he would hurt me, Chica or Henry. I couldn't let that happen, they were my family and I wanted to protect them." Freddy had tears at her eyes as she spoke of a memory that had been pushed deep into her subconscious. "I had stayed in that relationships till the beginning of sophomore year. That's when Jacob returned. After two years of being trapped, he helped me escape. I was put in the hospital because of the wounds to me because of his beating whenever I did something wrong, which was all of the time. I became scared of my own shadow and gained my paranoia. He was expelled and we tried him in court winning because of me. Yet, I-I could not speak half of the time and I knew that he would come back. I was so scared that he would come back. I'm still scared." Freddy had tears running down her face. She blinked hoping to rid herself of the unwanted things. Bonita, Jessica, and I stood in silence as we looked at the brunette. I was the first to move bringing her into a tight hug.

"I knew that he was being an ass, but I never thought that he would go to such lengths." I stood back to let her get some air. It only took a second before Freddy was hauled into the air by a blue blur.

"Oh darling, you should've told me sooner... "Bonita sighed, tearing up. "You don't deserve to go through that… I'm so sorry…"

"I… With Bonnie, he was the exact same and I became frightened that it would turn out the same… I- I never meant to hurt him, never." Freddy let her tears fall, dripping down onto the shoulder of the older man. "I love him Bonita. I could never hate him. I could never wish to hurt him. I… I feel so at fault here."

"Oh dear. Freddy…" Bonita rubbed her back. "...I can assure you, one hundred percent that Bonnie is NOT like him. My brother is just like me, loyal and sweet. He would never hurt you. If he does, you can count on me to beat him up." He smiled, chuckling lightheartedly. "You're not at fault, my dear… Just remember that it was never your fault. You just had a misunderstanding that's all… However, you need to tell him. He worries about you so much, you know."

"I have no idea what to say to him. I can't even begin to explain to him what happened. It was hard to even tell all of you." Freddy spoke lightly. I looked down, going into thinking what she could do to actually talk with Bonnie. My head popped up as a giant grin crossed my face. I grabbed Freddy's wrist and dragged her back out to the main party area. The whole time she was struggling to get away. I walked back up to our table. Sneakily stealing Foxy's keys and I took Bonnie's wrist. Dragging them to the parking lot, I looked around for Jacob's truck. Spotting it over by the laser tag, I dragged them over, stopping at Foxy's car. Dropping their wrists, I unlocked and opened the driver's side door. Reaching under the seat, I grabbed a small key and a pair of Police Hand Cuffs. My smile turning into a smirk I whipped around and cuffed Freddy's right wrist to Bonnie's left wrist. "Now talk and, when you're done, I'll let you go!" Running back to the pizzeria, I giggled as I hopped back inside and sat back next to Foxy.

"Chica, what did you do?" I looked over to Jacob, who had Bonita sitting on his lap. I raised an eyebrow but shook my head.

"You know there are Police Cuffs in Foxy's car." Everyone's head snapped to Foxy, who was just drinking his soda.

"What? My mother was a Cop before she worked at Freddy's." He took another long sip before continuing. "She always had a pair in each car just in case she was called in for an emergency." I giggled and shook my head. Picking up a slice from the new pizza, I took a huge bite out of it. The cheese dripped off it, slouching down into a U shape. I slurped up the cheese. I was so busy eating that I didn't see the door open with two blushing cuffed people walking in.

"Alright Chica, we worked it out now let us go!" I looked up to see two blue eyes surrounded by a deep red blush. I shook my head and looked her dead in the eye.

"So what's the relationship status?" I asked, putting down the pizza and resting my head on my hands. I blinked my eyes, hoping that they were in a relationship now.

"We're not together if that's what you're asking." My eyebrows fell as Freddy blatantly told me the truth. Leaning forward, Freddy whispered in my ear. "I'll get with Bonnie as soon as you get with Foxy." She moved away, her eyes flicking to Foxy. I felt my face heat up as she mentioned my giant crush on the Pirate Man. I thought for a moment, before turning to Foxy. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I took a deep breath. Gripping Foxy's shirt, I pulled him into a kiss, closing my eyes so I didn't have to see his reaction. I pulled back and tilted my head down. Nothing happened for a moment until Foxy's laugh filled my ears.

"Lass, ye didn't need to be doing that. Ye could have just told ye old First Mate." Foxy brought me into a hug. I was so shocked that I couldn't react. Wrapping my arms around Foxy, I gave a high-pitched giggle.

"Aww, Foxy you made me do that, but I could have just told you... Why am I not surprised?" I shifted to look at Freddy and Bonnie, who both looked pissed as hell. "Your turn, Boss!" I heard Freddy growl as I gave her a smirk. She held out her right hand, pulling Bonnie's left with her. I pouted and unlocked the clasps on the cuffs, handing them back to Foxy. Freddy turned to Bonnie and opened her mouth to speak, but another voice came out.

"Francesca, is that you?"

~Words Of The Authors~

The SHIPS! Ughhhh... I am in love with both! Also I do believe that my friend would do that... Well I would. :3

Next update will be sometime later with a new creation of extras in a different page... So look forward to that... This will also show what happened behind the scenes and suggestions that you can make about things you wanna know!

NOTE: Some may not be answered because they may be addressed in later chapters… -Chris

(...or if they're major spoilers~ - Genevieve)

Shut up no one asked you! Go back to you dark room! - Chris

(NOOOOOOO I REFUSE *runs for the hills* - Gen)

GEN! GET BACK HERE… /sigh/ feel free to RnR while I go get her… /runs after Gen/ -Chris

(NEEEEVERRRRRRR - Gen)


End file.
